One step forward, twenty steps back
by BrightlyShines
Summary: Sue Ellen has been keeping a big secret from JR for five years.
1. Intro: The Secrets we keep

Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show or show don't belong to me.

* * *

A dance was one that was never broken between those that loved each other beyond measure.

* * *

Sue Ellen and JR Ewing had been married twice and divorced twice. They had their fights, they had their happy moments. But as time went on they thought that maybe they would never come back to each other. They both had married again and then divorced yet again. It was like both of them had decided that maybe marriage wasn't for either of them. But it did seem that destiny had other plans for them. In ways that they thought were not even possible.

* * *

Sue Ellen had moved back to Dallas she had twins a daughter and a son with Don Lockwood or so everyone believed. But in truth one weekend that she visited John Ross in Dallas had ended her up in the arms of her one true love JR. She had gotten custody of her twins during the divorce, because Don knew the truth. He still cared for the twins he did wonder what JR would think when he finally learned the truth. Don, John Ross, and Sue Ellen knew the truth. When she moved back to Dallas she wondered how she could ever tell JR the truth of this big secret she had kept for 5 years. She knew that she would eventually have to tell him. She just didn't know how. Sue Ellen's twins at that time are 5 years old she always had them with her. She loved them so much the girl was the spitting image of Sue Ellen as a young child and the boy was the spitting image of JR as a young child. She had no idea how she was going to keep this secret. She just knew that she would have to. She had named her daughter Sienna Elizabeth and her son Jonathan Robby who she called Robby.

* * *

She settled into the hotel and called John Ross to tell him that she was in Dallas to stay. He knew that things would get interesting. He told his Uncle Bobby and his Father JR that he had to go into town. JR wondered what that was about so JR and Bobby followed his son to a Hotel. They walked into the dining room and found John Ross eating lunch with his mother and his brother and sister. Bobby smiles as JR is shocked to Sue Ellen, but very pleased to see her.

JR: "She still is very beautiful."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: This Has to Work

Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show or show don't belong to me.

* * *

Bobby smiled as JR is shocked to see Sue Ellen, but very pleased.

JR: "She still is very beautiful."

Bobby looked at his brother JR and saw that he was still in love with Sue Ellen. He almost can't believe it, after everything he witnessed over the years. All the heart-ache and all the pain for this to be happening again. So he decided to ask JR a question.

Bobby: "Do you really love Sue Ellen? Or perhaps is it that every time you think you can't have her... you want her."

JR turned and looked at his brother he can't believe what he is hearing. He stood there for a moment as if he can't believe this at all. Then finally said something that Bobby was shocked to hear, but at the same time knew this to be true.

JR: "I do love Sue Ellen. I have loved from that one second I saw her. I... I didn't know how to handle it. It was like every time everything seemed to be going well..."

Bobby: "You did something."

JR looked at Bobby and shook his head in agreement. They turned and focused back at John Ross who was holding his sister."

John Ross: "How are you doing this morning Sienna?"

Sienna smiled and hugged her big brother.

Sienna: "Just fine Johnny."

She giggled as that is what she decided to call him. John Ross thought that was funny .

John Ross: "You are so cute your big brother will protect you forever you know that..."

John Ross looks at his little brother that Sue Ellen was holding and smiled.

John Ross: "You too Robby."

Robby smiled at his brother and sister he was so happy.

Sue Ellen looked up when she heard two familiar voices from across the room.

She is shocked to see JR standing there with Bobby. She gets very nervous, though she knew that he knew that she had twins with Don Lockwood. She is worried that he will fight her when the truth is revealed that he is the father of Sienna and Robby. JR and Bobby finally come across the room and looked at this little family.

JR: "Well hello there Sugar."

He says to Sue Ellen who stands up and smiles.

Sue Ellen: "Would you like to sit down and join us for lunch?"

JR was about to say yes when Bobby interrupts.

Bobby: "We can't. I just remembered that we have a meeting about getting Ewing Oil back. Maybe some other time?"

Sue Ellen smiled.

Sue Ellen: "Sounds like a great idea."

Bobby hugged everyone and goes to the car to wait for JR knowing that he wanted to talk to Sue Ellen for a couple of minutes.

JR: "Can I talk to you... for a couple of minutes?"

Sue Ellen looks at JR then she hands Robby to John Ross.

Sue Ellen: "Well you be alright for a couple of minutes John Ross?"

John Ross smiles.

John Ross: "Oh yes I do believe that we all understand each other."

Then John Ross said in his head so his father doesn't hear. "We are Ewing's after all."

* * *

JR and Sue Ellen go to another table and sit down. There is music playing in the background, but neither of them have said a word for the past

five minutes. Then JR looked at Sue Ellen and smiled.

JR: "Would you like to go out on date with me?"

Sue Ellen is shocked she almost just blurts out yes. But she stops herself as she is afraid that he will hate her forever for keeping this huge secret from him.

Sue Ellen: "Oh I don't know... we have been down this road many times... and.."

JR: "Oh Sue Ellen you are the only one for me... you have my heart you always have... you are the only woman for me."

Sue Ellen stares at him.

Sue Ellen: "JR... it's not just me or John Ross I do have two other kids that..."

JR: "I know and that's okay... they are apart of you and I love them too because of that."

Sue Ellen closed her eyes knowing now that if he were to find out the truth it might be all out war. Sue Ellen took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked at him.

Sue Ellen: "Alright, JR we will try this out... and see how this goes. "

JR: "How does tomorrow evening at 5 sound sugar?"

She smiled.

Sue Ellen: "That sounds perfect darlin' ."

He smiled and stood up and kissed her on the cheek and left. She watched him go and touched her face.

Sue Ellen: "This will work. It has to work this time darlin'."

She turned and looked at her three children.

Sue Ellen: "This has to work."

* * *

Sue Ellen met up with JR at the restaurant that he had said in a phone call that she had gotten from him earlier that evening. She was lead into a private room that was lite by candle light and there was music playing JR waited for her. She walked up to him. He stood up and kissed her cheek and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and sat down. They sat there and talked for hours and held hands across the table. Her heart was beating fast. She looked at him thinking that maybe they had a chance, but then she would remember the secret that she has kept from him all these years. She thought to herself. "What have I done? I should have told him the truth. Why did I do this?"

She turned and looked at him and felt that love that she thought had gone away so long ago. But no everything was as if it were yesterday.

Sue Ellen: "JR?"

JR: "Yes, darlin'?"

Sue Ellen gets closer to him.

Sue Ellen: "I love you."

She kissed him.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets never remain as such

Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show or show don't belong to me.

* * *

Sue Ellen gets closer to him.

Sue Ellen: "I love you."

She kisses JR.

* * *

A few days pass

She flashes back to that night when everything began, at least with this chapter of their lives. It was a nice day and JR, Sue Ellen, and John Ross had spent the day together. Everything was going well John Ross and Christopher were going to go see a movie with Bobby so they went back to Southfork. Sue Ellen and JR were left alone at Southfork. They had such a nice day as a family Sue Ellen was having problems in her marriage to Don. She decided to open up to JR about it for some reason. She didn't know why. She found that is was so easy to talk to him about this. They talked about her problems for awhile, then they managed to start talking about the problems that they had during their marriage. Slowly Sue Ellen realized that she had unresolved feelings for JR. She was sitting near him. She looks at him, he looks at her. Her face is near his face. They kissed she pulled back and looked into his eyes he stared back at her into her eyes. They both couldn't deny what they were feeling at that slight moment. They started to kiss each other and slowly one thing led to another and JR and Sue Ellen ended up in JR's room. The slowly made love to each other.

Sue Ellen shook her head as she was back in present day. She had pulled away from JR after telling him that she was in love with him. She looked at him and he had this big smile on his face. She knew that this secret, that she had kept would start a war. She kept on telling herself over and over again why didn't she just tell him in the first place. She started to really feel guilty and knew that now he knew, that she did indeed love him that the truth would come out. She didn't want him angry, but it would happen no matter what.

JR looked at Sue Ellen knowing something was the matter. He touches her face and she looks at him.

JR: "What's the matter?"

Sue Ellen hesitating in telling him.

Sue Ellen: "We are going to have to talk... about something important..."

Just then when Sue Ellen was about to start telling the truth about their twins Sienna started to cry and wouldn't stop. She turned and saw John Ross and how Sienna looked sad.

Sue Ellen: "I guess we have to pick up this conversation another time."

JR shook his head and watched Sue Ellen pick up Sienna and hold her. Sienna finally calmed down as she looked at Robby who was sound asleep.

Sue Ellen: "I still can't understand how he sleeps through that."

John Ross laughs.

Sienna starts to yawn.

Sienna: "Missed Mommie!"

She hugs Sue Ellen and Sue Ellen hugs her daughter.

Sue Ellen: "It's alright Mommie is here."

She turned and looked at JR who was watching her, he was smiling at her. She smiled back at him. She really started to feel really bad knowing she shouldn't have kept this secret. She also knew that if she told him now... things wouldn't be so simple, but she knew that a secret like this wouldn't stay hidden forever and it would be better if she just flat out told him the truth. She just didn't know how she would tell him. She looked at John Ross and he saw the worry in her eyes he knew exactly what she was thinking. And he shook his head as if telling her that it was time for her to tell JR the truth. She then shook her head in agreement this wasn't something that should be kept anymore.  
Sue Ellen walked toward JR who smiles at her.

JR: "You really are a good mother."

JR sighs.

JR: "I have to go... Bobby is waiting for me."

She looks at him as he kissed her on the cheek. And then JR left.

She had a lot to think on. But Sue Ellen decided to put that on hold tell later. She had a date with JR and it would be well worth it she didn't want to think on the other things.

* * *

JR had arrived early at the place where Sue Ellen was staying. JR bribed his way into her room and he looked around he was snooping he wanted to find out what she had been up to all this time. He looked through books and when he opened one book papers fell out. He looked at them they were birth certificates. He saw that they were Sienna and Robby's birth certificates. He picked them up and saw that there were two copies of them so he looked at them and in the first he saw Don's name on both of them. But then he looked at the other copy which said original and they are the ones that revealed the truth. They said John Ross Ewing II. When he saw that his eyes almost fell out of his head. He was very upset and angry that she would do this to him after everything. Even though he hadn't always treated her right he at least thought that she would at least tell him something like this. Suddenly, he heard the door open and Sue Ellen walks in a looks at him. He grabs the papers and holds them up. She knew at that moment that things were going to get bad. She knew that her time to tell him was gone. She knew that war was coming. He walks past her toward the door and turns toward her as he opened the door.

JR: "I'll see you in court!"

He walked out and slammed the door.

Sue Ellen sunk to the floor. She knew that she would have to be stronger then she had ever been before.

To be continued...


End file.
